Chapter 279
|image = ch279.jpg |Release Date = 09 April 2013 |Chapter = 279 |Volume = 05 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 278 |Next Chapter = Chapter 280}}The chapter opens at Frankenstein's lab where the children are being treated. Tao worries about them as he and others took too much time to treat them given that the antidote they got from Kalvin wasn't strong. Rael now tells them that they have a thing to settle. He points at Tao for using him to carry the Children from school to Frankenstein's Residence. Tao reasons that not only is it because he's the fastest but also that others were injured and poisoned, and hence couldn't be relied on for the task. Tao makes him settle down by saying that Seira would be pleased by this to which Regis agrees. M-21 and Takeo continues to remain speechless after seeing the manipulation power of Tao and Regis. The scene then shifts to battlefield where Rai have mustered up all his energy for undergoing the blood wings transformation. Frankenstein worries about his master but he's helpless because of his injuries and also, if he uses his powers any further, the dark spear would consume him and thus causing harm to his master. Urokai, being a former follower of Rai, worries about him as well. He asks him why is he's using his remaining life force for something like that. Urokai then brings himself to senses and says that he shouldn't worry about Rai now. The battle between Rai and Zarga & Urokai continues. The later two are being pushed by Rai's power. During the battle, the strain of using too much power by Rai creates an opening which Urokai and Zarga uses to launch a powerful attack. Rai blocks that attack easily and releases a powerful attack to kill them by using his right as the the Noblesse. After the dust settles down, we see Urokai and Zarga lying on ground, defeated, and the 5th Elder becomes dumbfounded after seeing the power of the Noblesse. Urokai asks Rai one last question - Did Rai really felt no anger when he realized the truth about their treachery? Rai replies that what he felt was not anger but sorrow. Urokai realizes his mistakes and before disappearing to dust begs Rai to forgive him as he caused him sadness. With this words he enters his eternal sleep. Zarga says that he betrayed him and Lukedonia as he no longer agreed with Lukedonia's ideals. He asks for forgiveness as he changed even though he was a clan leader. Rai says that a change isn't a bad thing nor opposing Lukedonia is a bad thing either. Rai reminds him that the previous Lord wanted nobles to change and also tells him that he chose the wrong path. Zarga replies that he already knew that but he couldn't stop himself after crossing the line. With a smile he thank Raizel for stopping him before entering his eternal sleep. Rai remembers the time he spent with them before the arrival of Frankenstein. He remembers Urokai's attempt to make tea for him. At present, Rai looks at the remains of his past followers while Frankenstein looks at him in a worried state. Frankenstein realizes that his master wished the circumstances to keep them (traitors) away from his path.